Exquisite Soul
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: [REGALITO PARA BREEN MARTINEZ] Él era mi perro guardián y yo su ama. Yo era su presa, y él mi verdugo. [Fem!Ciel]


**.**

 **.**

 ** _El universo de Kuroshitsuji© es propiedad de Yana Toboso._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Exquisite Soul»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{2,926 palabras}**_

 _ **[Rating: T]**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _Posible OoC y_ _Fem!Ciel_ _(sí, eso significa que Ciel es una_ _chica_ _)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una relación con connotaciones «románticas» con un demonio, restándole el _poco relevante_ hecho de que condena aun más mi ya marchita y sucia alma hasta el último círculo del infierno, solo puede ser descrita como _intensa_ ; sin importarle a ninguno ensuciarse con las imborrables e intensas manchas oscuras del pecado—él por ser un demonio y yo porque, reitero, mi condena no puede empeorar más—. Ambos, llenando nuestras existencias con la _lujuria,_ noche tras noche, con la _ira_ día tras día, en la búsqueda de completar la venganza que tantos años nos ha llevado, e incontables veces ha contribuido a manchar más nuestras manos, con el _orgullo_ al no admitir la necesidad surgida por el otro a través del tiempo, y finalmente, con la _gula_ que guía nuestro deseo de obtener más de todas las impurezas que nos — _me_ — mantienen en pie.

Dentro de mí, sé que él está más que encantado con nuestro compromiso no establecido, pues dentro de su retorcida mente demoniaca no está más que sazonando a su más exquisito plato, usando cada nuevo pecado como una especia más a su platillo, esperando pacientemente a su resultado final. Hace bastante me mentalice a ese hecho, incluso antes de saber lo mucho que me dolería aceptarlo. Cuando en ese entonces _Sebastian_ no era más que una pieza más en mi tablero.

El pasar de los minutos me parece eterno, y cada segundo es una tortura. Probablemente el hecho de no saber _exactamente_ qué hora es, o si quiera si es de día o de noche, contribuyen a mi aburrimiento. Hace ya un rato que deje atrás mi ansiedad, y ahora lo único que me abate es una neutralidad agotadora. Me siento como una burda masa gris.

Lo único que me mantiene concentrada es el rítmico golpeteo de los finos zapatos de Sebastian por el corredor mientras me lleva en sus brazos hasta el comedor, lo cual me da ciertas pistas para adivinar que deben ser cerca de las siete de la tarde, y ya era hora de cenar.

Mi demonio no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba, el único indicio que me dejaba saber de su presencia eran sus largos brazos sosteniéndome y sus hermosamente tentadores ojos rojos que no puedo sacar de mi foco de visión. Siendo sincera, no tengo muchos deseos de oír lo que tenga que decirme. Igualmente, dudo que _realmente_ tenga algo que decirme. Ya todo había sido dicho la noche pasada, en la mansión de Londres que ahora no es más que un gran puño de cenizas.

Empieza a irritarme el no ser capaz de moverme por mi cuenta, de esa forma podría dar grandes zancadas para alejarme de mi mayordomo lo más posible. Comienza a hartarme el silencio instalado en nosotros dos, siendo que hasta hace tan poco el recorrido por este mismo pasillo estaba lleno de frases sarcásticas por parte de él que no hacían más que irritarme pero por dentro me hacían regocijarme ante la confianza que parecía tener en mi.

Al fin, el eterno pasillo parece tener un fin cuando la puertas se abren sin necesidad de ser tocadas y movidas únicamente por el gran poder demoniaco de mi mayordomo, supongo que dado los últimos sucesos, Sebastian ya no está atado a ejecutar sus actos como un humano haría normalmente, por lo mismo, no me sorprendió el hecho de que las puertas se cerraran automáticamente una vez las atravesamos.

Sebastian me depositó con cuidado en mi puesto de siempre y por primera vez me dedicó una mirada con esos orbes escarlata que me enloquecen, y me dedicó una frase por primera vez desde la mañana:

— _Mi lady…_

Agradecí que recordara mi presencia más allá de una simple carga. Quise dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa, pero no supe como, por lo que la interacción que en mi interior anhelaba con fervor, permaneció unilateral.

A Sebastian no pareció importarle, así que lo contemplé tomar su camino a la cocina por el cochecito para el té que tanto me encantaba ver siendo empujado por él.

Es inevitable no pensar en los sucesos recientes, y mis recuerdos me traicionan, mientras reviven lo ocurrido en Londres, antes de que la mansión fuera incendiada.

 **OOOO**

No me molestaban las ya usuales sacudidas del carruaje por las calles londinenses. Sebastian iba frente a mí, con una expresión de neutralidad total que no me permitía inmiscuirme en la profundidad de sus pensamientos y emociones. Ingenuamente creí, que ya que nuestra relación había llegado más allá de _amo-sirviente_ él me permitiría escarbar un poco más hondo de la _nada_ que usualmente permitía contemplar. Saber algo de él más allá de su ridícula obsesión con los felinos. Deseaba poder saber _qué demonios_ estaba pensando. O por lo menos tener una idea. Más aun en ese momento que yo estaba asustada como jamás imagine estarlo en ese momento. Siempre creí que no sentiría más allá de indiferencia. Pero _esto_ , el sentimiento que golpeteaba con insistencia mi corazón y me hacia olvidar como respirar con normalidad era muy distinto a lo que esperaba. Más intenso de lo que jamás soñé.

La venganza _ya_ había sido efectuada.

Los culpables estaban muertos **(1)**

Y el contrato _cumplido._

Solo faltaba efectuar mi parte: entregar el pago prometido y bien merecido que Sebastian esperaba desde hace más de siete años; aquel que había sido prometido a mis tiernos diez años, y ahora, finalmente a mis recientes diecisiete era capaz de degustar. Una pequeña parte de mi, se sentía liberada pues siempre supe a lo que me atenía haciendo un contrato con un demonio, sabía que aquello que se perdía nunca se recuperaba. Y aun así ¿Por qué tengo tanto _miedo_? ¿Por qué me aterra tanto dejar de vivir? ¿Por qué mis manos no dejan de temblar, aun ocultas bajo los gruesos guantes que las resguardaban del frio de Diciembre?

Vi a Sebastian dedicar una mirada de reojo al puño formado por mis manos atacadas por leves pero incontrolables sacudidas, en un intento por calmarlas o en su defecto, _ocultarlas._ Mi orgullo me prohibía determinantemente admitir cuan aterrada estaba en ese momento. No tenía arrepentimientos del tipo _Me faltó mucho por hacer_ dada a mi juventud. Hacía mucho tiempo me había resignado a morir joven, dedicando mi corta existencia solamente a conservar y avivar el odio surgido desde que mis padres fueron asesinados. Yo no conocía nada más allá de eso. Y lo vivido con Sebastian no es más que un complemento a mi lista creciente de pecados.

Entonces, ¿Por qué _dolía_ tanto que Sebastian no se inmutara ni un poco ante la idea de no volver a verme jamás? La parte racional de mí, me recordaba que Sebastian había esperado ansioso este momento, me recordaba lo _exquisita_ que parecía mi alma para él —y otros demonios— a tal grado de aceptar el rol gustoso de un mayordomo. Muchas veces incluso llegue a creer que él _se divertía_ jugando a ser mayordomo, imagino que después de una larga existencia como la suya, el aburrimiento era muy dado a estar cerca.

—¿Qué le preocupa tanto, señorita?

Di un respingo al haber sido sacada bruscamente de mis pensamientos por el _hombre_ que los protagonizaba, precisamente. Pestañee para centrar mi visión en el, en su estoico porte resaltado por su negra vestimenta, en los mechones largos y oscuros que besaban sus mejillas y en sus ojos rojos, cual esmeraldas que me miraban expectantes por una respuesta.

—No estoy preocupada.

Lo había dicho por reflejo, o llámesele _orgullo_. Pero sabía que la mirada con la que mi demonio me atravesaba exigía la verdad.

Suspiré.

—No estoy preocupada—reiteré mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Solo algo nerviosa, me pone los vellos de punta saber que mi existencia está a punto de apagarse.

Hice una breve pausa, contemplando su inalterable expresión, en busca de algún indicio que me diera pistas de su sentir.

 _Nada._ Que frustración.

—¿Tú no estarías igual que yo?

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de su labio, y me apresuré a aclarar:

—En caso de que pudieras morir, demonio fanfarrón.

Llevó su enguantada mano hasta sus labios, en un gesto pensativo, y no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en ese punto tan suave tocado por su guante. En ese momento deseaba tanto que me besara, que calmara mi temor con sus labios y recorriera mi cuerpo una vez más antes de hacer literal la expresión de «Mi alma es tuya» porque estoy segura que esa frase jamás pudo o podrá ser más precisa que lo que Sebastian y yo teníamos. Yo era _suya_ en tantos sentidos, que me abrumó un poco darme cuenta de tan obvia realidad.

—Ciertamente—habló por fin Sebastian—, no soy capaz de comprender el terror de los seres humanos a la _muerte,_ porque estoy fuera del alcance de esta. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que los humanos temen más al hecho de _dejar_ de existir que a la muerte misma. O bien, podría ser el ansia por saber que tan terrible será su condena en el otro mundo mientras los arrepentimientos hacen acto de presencia y de pronto quieren deshacer mágicamente todas las malas decisiones llevadas a cabo para ser capaces de tocar el tan sobrevalorado Cielo, ¿Qué opina usted, señorita?

—Yo no me arrepiento del contrato. Yo sabía el castigo eterno al que me condenaba solo con invocarte, yo misma me eche la soga al cuello. _Tú_ mejor que nadie sabes con cuanto ímpetu se movía mi odio y deseo de venganza ante quienes me humillaron a mí y a mi familia. Pude haber seguido adelante, vivir con mi pena y esperar que el tiempo sanara mi dolor…pero —hice una pausa para agarrar el aire que mis pulmones reclamaban—elegí vivir con mi dolor y mi odio llevados de la mano, dejar que el dolor me mantuviera vivía y se grabara a fuego en mi alma para recordarme los motivos de mi venganza y que esta no perdiera importancia. Que no me hiciera arrepentirme de mi elección por el fuego eterno.

Sebastian me miraba serio, mientras yo jadeaba recuperando la compostura por la vehemencia con la que había recitado lo que rondaba en mi mente. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, mi mayordomo habló:

— _Eterno_ es mucho tiempo, señorita.

Mi respuesta fue casi inmediata.

—Ya es muy tarde para reconsiderarlo.

El cerró los ojos, _casi_ divertido, y respondió con una diminuta sonrisa:

—En efecto.

En lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta la mansión de Londres, ambos fuimos en un silencio no incomodo, simplemente disfrutando de los momentos que quedaban de la compañía del otro, por lo menos en mi caso. Contemplé por la ventana las oscuras calles de la ciudad, y de algo estaba segura: No extrañaría Londres. Era demasiado bulliciosa y superficial para mi gusto, o por lo menos la nobleza lo era.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ninguno dijo nada. Sebastian salió primero y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, como era costumbre. Sostuvo mi mano para ayudarme a bajar y estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos de no ser porque ambos nos movimos rápido hasta el interior.

La mansión estaba silenciosa con solo nosotros dos ahí. Agni y Soma estaban en la India porque el príncipe tenía algunos asuntos que tratar con su gente. Cosa que agradecía profundamente, pues Sebastian, aunque no lo pareciera, debía estar ansioso por al fin tomar su preciada alma después de siete años. Aunque, imagino que para alguien como él, siete años deben ser apenas un suspiro.

Al llegar al salón principal de la mansión, me detuve, sintiendo a Sebastian a mis espaldas.

—¿Esta lista, mi lady? —susurró cerca de mi oído, provocando que su suave aliento rozara la piel expuesta, haciéndome estremecer.

Me gire a encararlo y lo bese fieramente, haciéndolo emitir un jadeo de sorpresa, no necesitaba palabras ni despedidas absurdas, pues todo ya estaba dicho entre nosotros. No había necesidad de ponerse sentimental cuando no encajaba con la personalidad de ninguno de los dos.

 _Así éramos nosotros._

Él era mi perro guardián y yo su ama.

Yo era su presa, y él mi verdugo.

Todo unido en un retorcido paquete de pasión y venganzas. No conocíamos lo que era un verdadero romance, más allá de la preocupación mutua que existía por la seguridad de ambos y por la necesidad de satisfacer al otro en todos los sentidos. Pero _qué más daba._ Porque todo eso, todo ese baile que juntos llevamos a cabo por años, culminaría finalmente.

Me separe de él por la necesidad de aire que el ardor de mis pulmones señalaba, él pegó su frente a la mía mientras yo jalaba grandes bocanadas de oxigeno a mi sistema.

—Hazlo —Ordene.

Él beso mi frente, dejando sus labios ahí por unos instantes, haciéndome sentir protegida y causando que cerrara mis ojos por instinto, como si realmente todo fuera a estar bien y por la mañana despertaría en mi cama dentro de la mansión principal, mientras él hacia su entrada detrás del cochecito de té.

Sin embargo, supe que eso no pasaría una vez empecé a sentir el calor abrazándome, y aun con los ojos cerrados, puedo jurar que la casa estaba en llamas.

 _Sebastian estaba quemando la casa._

Era como si estuviera dándome una pequeña probada de lo que me esperaba una vez terminara con mi existencia en el mundo de los vivos.

Mi demonio separó sus labios de mi rostro.

— _Sí, mi Lady._

Abrí mis ojos y alce la mirada pues quería que lo último que mis desdichados ojos vieran—o mejor dicho, el ojo libre del parche—fuera el bello rostro de Sebastian. El demonio desato lentamente el nudo que mantenía el oscuro parche en su lugar, haciendo la tela caer una vez estuvo libre. Mi marca del contrato quedó expuesta, y Sebastian se detuvo unos instantes a contemplarla con fascinación, como si admirara su obra de arte. Entonces, se acercó una vez más hasta mis labios y yo acepte gustosa el contacto.

Fue mientras saboreaba esa parte tan suave de su cuerpo, que sentí una lagrima furtiva deslizarse por mi rostro mientras una parte dentro de mí, deseaba que las cosas entre nosotros hubieran sido solo _ligeramente_ diferentes.

Me separe un poco para decir algo más, pero fui brutalmente interrumpida cuando sentí la mano de Sebastian atravesarme el pecho y apretar entre sus dedos mi acelerado corazón.

—Sebas- —No fui capaz de terminar, pues un borbotón de sangre salió expulsado de mi boca y caí de rodillas entre los brazos de Sebastian, él aun con su mano apretando mi frágil corazón humano, antes de sacarlo con fuerza fuera de mi pecho, mientras aun en mis delirios observaba el fuego lamer cada rincón de la mansión.

Después, todo fue oscuridad y una paz que no sentía en mucho tiempo me envolvió.

 **OOOO**

El sonido de las ruedas del coche de té de Sebastian me trajo de vuelta al presente. Lo que recuerdo después de eso, es haber despertado en una oscura habitación, sin poder moverme. Solo fui sacada de ahí hasta que Sebastian apareció y me trajo hasta el comedor para la cena.

No veía rastros de Maylene o Bard o Finny por ningún lado. Era como si ni siquiera estuvieran en la casa. Todo estaba tan callado. Se sentía algo vacio.

Sebastian llegó a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta, pues estaba ta sumergida en mis reflexiones que no lo sentí avanzar.

Por alguna razón no me pareció extraño que el demonio como mayordomo no estuviera preparando el té, y solo fingiera este hecho. Lo vi servir con su gesto estoico un líquido inexistente en una de las finas tazas que tanto le obsesionaba coleccionar.

Colocó la taza a mi lado, y tantos años de beber de té, me permitían imaginar las deliciosas ondas que despedía el liquido caliente. _Si es que hubiera uno._

Sebastian contempló su obra con una satisfacción que jamás le había visto en sus años como mayordomo a mi lado.

Aun no traía la comida, por lo que comenzaba exasperarme, pues anhelaba escuchar su voz recitando los platillos servidos.

Todo se puso extraño cuando Sebastian arrastró la silla que estaba a la cabeza —mi puesto— y tomó asiento en ella, _frente a mí._ Obligándome a darme cuenta que yo no estaba _sentada en mi puesto_. Efectivamente, estaba en mi puesto, pero en la mesa, sobre un pulcro y blanco plato de la más fina porcelana china.

 _No había comida por esperar, pues la cena_ ya _estaba servida._

La realidad me golpeó con tanta fuerza que la conmoción no hizo más que hacerme reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, si es que podía hacerlo en mi estado actual.

Sebastian me tomó entre sus manos, libres de los guantes dejando a la vista sus negras uñas y la tenue marca del contrato desapareciendo debido a que el trato estaba por consumarse.

Vi crecer los colmillos de mi mayordomo como nunca antes los había visto, y antes de que pudiera contemplar por completo su verdadera forma, me vi envuelta en las oscuras fauces del demonio como mayordomo, dejándome con un último pensamiento resonante en lo que quedaba de mi ser.

Terminé anhelando lo que jamás creí, caí víctima de un claro caso de síndrome de Estocolmo **(2)** del que no obtuve suficiente, deseando ahora haber tenido más de ello. Más tiempo. Más de él. Más de Sebastian Michaelis.

 **«** Una relación con connotaciones _románticas_ con un demonio solo puede ser descrita como _intensa;_ sin embargo, si alguien me preguntara justo ahora, _fugaz_ seria el adjetivo perfecto **»**

* * *

 **(1)** No hice mucho énfasis en la narración de los culpables y el castigo contra ellos pues no quiero aventurarme a hacer hipótesis sobre posibles culpables.

 **(2)** El término "Síndrome de Estocolmo" no fue llamado como tal hasta 1973 por lo que sería imposible que Ciel conociera dicho concepto, sin embargo, me gustó mucho como suena, así que me portare mal y hare caso omiso de las fechas(?)

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA**

 **¡Todos vamos a fingir que hoy es 14 de Mayo y le cantaremos el** _ **Feliz cumpleaños a**_ **Breen! *es ignorada***

 **Okay, Breen aquí esta tu** _ **atrasadísimo**_ **tragiregalo ¡Al fin esta aquí! *música epica de fondo* Espero que te gustara por que fue todo un dolor de cabeza, la verdad.**

 **Pero en fin, tus acosos en** _ **facebook**_ **no fueron en vano pues después de** _ **mucho**_ **tiempo al fin puedo darle al botón de** _ **publish.**_

 **Espero que Sebas-chan no me quedara muy rebosante de OoC, y eso.(?)**

 **¡Abrazos Breen! ¡Y a ti también, lector curioso que entró a leer esto!**

 **Por cierto: Sí, el narrador del fic era el corazón de Ciel, por si no quedó claro(?)**


End file.
